Estranged
by darkanalist
Summary: This is how I would like things to continue. This is not a Carrie-Brody orientated fan-fic, nor is it a Carrie-Quinn oriented fanfic(as I see no logic in that). This is just trying to stay true to the show and how I see things... P.S. I can't wait for 29 sept :D
1. Chapter 1: Estranged

Disclaimer:

I do not own all of there characters, some of them are not mine. I do not pretend to own them, this is just fanfiction and is done because I like this show and am curious if I can write something that other people that like this show would like. This being said… this isn't a Carrie-Brody fanfic, it might seem that way at start, but it isn't. It's not a Carrie-Quinn fanfic either as that is just plain illogical. Please leave as many comment as possible, bad or good. "I'm a big boy… I can take it.".

Chapter I: Estranged

Bam! The door slammed shut behind him. Six days have passed and no sign of Brody. The first days were critical, yet nothing, absolutely nothing surfaced.

"God dammit, Carrie, where is he?" Saul's voice raged out of his chest, his face was red with anger and he looked as if he was about to explode any minute.

"He's dead! How many times do I have to tell you? What do you want from me, Saul?" She remembered the last time he saw Brody, she remembered how he called her "love". She remembered hearing his voice saying "Goodbye, love", so she started crying. Truth be told she missed him, she missed his touch…

Her crying got interrupted by Saul's angry voice.

"Don't think for a minute, I believe this horse shit! You helped him get away and now you're trying to clear his name!"

Then a young man opened the door, he had black hair and a long face.

"Mr. Berenson, sir, Goldberg said he has something for you." said the young man in a prudent way. Seeing Saul so angry made him feel unsafe and defensive and… prudent.

"Tell him I'll be there in 10 minutes, Jon. I just have to wrap this meeting up."

Jon nodded, smiled at Carrie and closed the door behind him.

"You're trying to clear his name, because you want him to come back to you… because you are obsess…" Carrie did not give Saul a chance to say it, no way is she gonna take that word again.

"I'm trying to clear his name, because he didn't do it and because he's the fucking love on my life. He was a hero that helped us get Abu Nazir and he deserves to be remembered like one… not like some terrorist, not like some suicide bomber…"

"He is a fucking suicide bomber. Even if he didn't do this car thing, he put on a fucking vest and almost blew himself up. Does that sound like a suicide bomber, to you? Because it fucking sounds like one to me…"

"That wasn't the Brody I knew, not the one I fell in love with… that was the product of years of Abu Nazir's brainwashing… a brainwashing that got him to make that fucking tape, got him to put on that fucking vest… but you know what turned him back?"

"Your everlasting love for each other?" Saul asked on a sarcastic tone…

"Yeah! That's right. You know what Saul…"

"I don't have to sit here and listen to this horse shit. I have to go talk to Goldberg!"

Saul left the room and Carrie started crying again.

Saul went up a long hallway, made a right turn, then a left turn, then opened a small glass door and went into the room where Goldberg was waiting for him.

"Have you monitored what I asked you?" asked Saul on a concerned voice.

"Yes, sir, there is no trace of Brody in Canada. Nothing surfaced yet… he is a trained sniper. They are trained how to go underground after a hit…"

"No. He's too famous. There has to be something… call me as soon as something surfaces."

"Yes, sir."

"Oh and Goldberg… if nothing surfaces in a few days… start looking for mysterious deaths in Canada. You understand me?"

"Yes, sir, I do."

Saul left the room. There is no way Brody was dead, Carrie would be in a nut house by now if that was true. There had to be something more… she helped him escape, there was no doubt about that, but where did she take him. Canada seemed the most likely place… well for now, he just had to wait for Goldberg to come through. Soon enough he'll be able to through a hook in the water… and wait for someone to bite.

* * *

Wolves were howling outside. It was a loud howl, a very loud howl. By the sounds of it they must have been at least five or six. Probably hunting, searching for food... food, he didn't have real food for days. What he wouldn't give, even for that stupid, tasteless porridge he got when he was a captive in Iraq. No food, no family, no life... no Carrie. He was truly the loneliest person in the world now... he remembered telling Carrie in that hotel room that he was lonelier than in the bottom of that hole in Iraq, but that wasn't true... he had her then... now... nothing. No food... no life. The entire world knew his face and he had to not get caught... how do you do that? How do you do that Allah?! How? But Allah did not answer, Allah had no answer for him... as Gods never do. Why would Gods ever care about the lonely, painful life of a human. He missed his children, they must think he's a terrorist by now... they must hate him, wear his name with shame...

He needed to pee, but those wolves sounded real close. Might as well take his chances, he's a dead man anyway. It was really cold outside, his skin tightened around his arms and those wolves sounded really fucking close. He unzipped his pants and started to urinate.

What was the point of this all? Why is he running… the entire world thinks he's a terrorist. They will catch him and they will kill him and that is going to send Carrie to the nut house, for good. Where could he even run? He can't go into any town, his face must be on every television, every website, every newspaper by now… where could he run? Nowhere…

He went back into the cabin. It reminded him of those two weekends with Carrie, even though the cabin looked nothing like Carrie's. This cabin was a small, one room, no toilet, small windows kind of cabin. It was probably abandoned for a few years now and he knew he could not stay here forever, but it would have to do for tonight. He found a small little corner, hugged his legs and close his eyes. He reached that point where he was more tired than miserable and he fell asleep soon after.


	2. Chapter 2: Trust thy enemy

Disclaimer:

I do not own all of there characters, some of them are not mine. I do not pretend to own them, this is just fanfiction and is done because I like this show and am curious if I can write something that other people that like this show would like. This being said… this isn't a Carrie-Brody fanfic, it might seem that way at start, but it isn't. It's not a Carrie-Quinn fanfic either as that is just plain illogical. Please leave as many comment as possible, bad or good. "I'm a big boy… I can take it.".

Chapter 2: Trust thy enemy

Jessica was looking at Mike, he was making breakfast. She didn't know how to tell him to talk to Dana, she would not listen to her, but she had a good relationship with Mike in the past.

"Mike, you need to talk to her. She hasn't been eating and she hasn't gone to school in six days. She's.."

"I know." Mike said abrupt. "I'll go talk to her. Can you please watch the eggs?"

"Sure." said Jessica, but she knew deep down that Mike could not comfort Dana. How could he? Her father just blew himself up along with the entire CIA headquarters. He was a terrorist, a shame to the entire nation. But maybe, just maybe Mike could calm her down, just a little. Even the slightest chance was enough to give it a try...

The doorbell started to ring out of nowhere, and Jessica almost spilled her coffee all over herself. She closed to stove and walked towards the door.

She opened the door and her face turned pale white, she looked like she was seeing a ghost. Her mouth turned dry and her jaw tensed a little...

Meanwhile, in Dana's room Mike pulled a chair and sat down on it. He looked at Dana not knowing how to start this conversation and she looked back at him. She gave him a break and started the conversation herself.

"Did mom put you up to this?" she asked.

"Yes and she's right. You need to talk to someone and you're not talking to her... so..." Mike turned his face to the left as he talked showing how uncomfortable he felt.

"He blew himself up, Mike. He killed himself and everybody in that building. He didn't think... no... he didn't care how this would affect us." Dana started to cry and Mike got up from the chair, sad down beside her and took her hand into his.

"He didn't do it, Dana. We both know that."

"Yes he did. You saw the tape and last year he wanted to blow himself up. I saw him..."

"I've known Nick for a long time, Dana... no matter what I see... I know he didn't do it. I know Nick and he's not that man... he might have though he is, but he's not."

Somehow Mike's words actually comforted Dana, even if he wasn't so sure of them himself.

At the front door, Jessica no longer looked shocked. She looked angry.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I need you're help." is the only reply that Carrie's voice gave her.

` "How are you even alive? Why should I trust you?" Jessica asked so angry she could burst into flames.

"I'm alive because of Bro.. Nick. And you should trust me, because I'm going to trust you... completely. Can I come in?"

Jessica nodded and cleared the doorway. She was still angry, but she knew Carrie would not have come there if it wasn't important.

* * *

Saul entered the room and looked at Goldberg.

"What have you got for me. I expect you didn't call me here for nothing..."

Goldberg replied shortly "I got what you asked for. There was a dead body found in Canada in the woods today. About seven days, on foot, from the border. "

"Is it Brody?" Saul asked.

"No, but we can make it look like him."

"Get on it, I want a file on my desk in one hour. Oh and Goldberg... it needs to be convincing. I want Carrie to believe this shit."

Saul walked out of Goldberg's office, pulled his cell phone from his poked, tapped the screen a few times and put the phone to his left ear.

Carrie's phone rang just as she entered Jessica's house.

She answered "What is it, Saul?"

"We found something. I need you to see this."

"What is it?" she asked

"I can't talk on this line. I'll show you when you get here..."

"I'll be there in 2 hours." she said.

"Good. See you here." He closed the phone and looked down as if scared about what he's about to do. But he needed to get the truth out of her... it's the only way he could help her. Help her... get better.

Carrie looked at Jessica as she put the phone back in her poket.

"Turns out I don't have a lot of time. I need to talk to you, Mike and your kids. Please." she looked desperate.

"Okay" is all that Jessica said and called them down.

As soon as Dana saw Jessica she rushed to hit her, but Mike stopped her before she could make more than a step.

"Listen to her" Jessica said much to Dana's surprise. She hated this CIA lady and how she ruined everything...

"I came here because I know Brody would want you to know the truth." Fuck... he called him Brody again, she should really start to call him by his given name. "He's not a terrorist and he didn't blow anybody up. He was framed... you should know that..."

Dana interrupted her. "Bullshit, there is a tape of him all over TV where he admits to everything."

"That tape is from last year. When he actually wanted to blow himself up... but you stopped him Dana. You stopped him when you called him and then he turned, he worked for us and he helped us catch and kill Abu Nazir. Your father was a hero, framed by that fucking terrorist from beyond the grave." Carrie started to cry, but she needed to be strong... for Brody. "Now I need to talk to you and Mike alone." she said to Jessica and Jessica sent the kids upstairs.

Carrie, Jessica and Mike remained alone in the kitchen.

"This house is bugged." she said and Jessica replied with "What the fuck, Carrie?!"

"I didn't bug it" she said "but my boss did." so please put this music on.

Carrie handed Jessica a CD with some heavy metal band, very loud and noisy music. Once Jessica turned it on, Carrie continued to speak.

"I'm going to trust you, because you and me... we know a side of Brody that nobody else knows. We know the tender Brody, the good Brody... the one that would never blow himself up with 200 people."

Then she turned to Mike and said "And I'm going to trust you because you know Brody like your brother. Deep down you know he would not do this. He's not a terrorist... he was just misguided. So... fuck it... I'm just gonna say it. Brody's alive".

"Are you fucking kidding?" Mike's voice hurled across the room so intense it actually covered the loud music.

"No. After the explosion, I had to get him out of the country. He's in Canada and I know where he is. Sort of. I know the general area."

"Why are you telling us this?" Jessica asked.

"Because I need your help. My boss knows, he figured it out and I need to reach Brody... need to tell him some things and I'm probably watched 24/7. They probably even know I'm here now. I need Mike to go and find Brody... and give him this." she pulled out a video camera from her bag. "This holds a message for him. We couldn't risk a phone... those can be tracked."

"Are you insane?" Jessica asked.

"Listen to me. He's alive and he's innocent and he needs my hel... our help. Can you turn you back on that? Or can you Mike?" Carried asked, then continued.. "because I sure as fucking hell can't."

"I have to go..." Mike said to Jessica, to which she replied "I know. Be careful..".

He kissed her on the lips and said "I will."

"Good." Carrie's voice appeared again... "You need to leave now. They know I'm here... they are going to start monitoring you in an hour tops. You need to leave now... let me show you the map."

Carrie pulled out a map of the North American continent and showed Jessica and Mike where she left Brody and where he is most likely to be heading.

"I need supplies" Mike said.

"They are all in my car. Here are the keys." Carrie gave Mike the keys to her car so he can move the supplies to his trunk.

Unfortunately, this left her alone with Jessica.

"I need to go now. My boss called me earlier." she said.

"Okay. I hate you, by the way..." Jessica said

"I know" Carries voice sighed as she walked towards the door.


	3. Chapter 3: The deception

Disclaimer:

I do not own all of there characters, some of them are not mine. I do not pretend to own them, this is just fanfiction and is done because I like this show and am curious if I can write something that other people that like this show would like. This being said… this isn't a Carrie-Brody fanfic, it might seem that way at start, but it isn't. It's not a Carrie-Quinn fanfic either as that is just plain illogical. Please leave as many comment as possible, bad or good. "I'm a big boy… I can take it.".

Author's note:

Seeing two people favoring this fanfic and one following it... after just one day, made me want to publish two chapters today... so here it is another one. My boss is going to kill me as I didn't get much work done today =)) Anyway... please leave as many reviews and comments as possible... I need the feed back if I'm going to improve.

Chapter 3: The deception

Saul sat down on his chair, sighed in regret of what he is going to do. He didn't know if it will hold. Carrie might want more details, like where they found him or pictures and if she calls his bluff his plans would easily fail, but if she gets to emotional... if she gets hysterical, upset then he's got her. It all depends on how weak she is when it comes to Brody and Saul was willing to bet his house she was very weak.

The door opened and Carrie walked in. She looked better today, no doubt due to the visit at the Brody house... where she plotted how to further aid the fugitive.

"Come in. Sit down." he said and she complied. He continued by looking her dead in the eye, putting his hand on the red file on his desk and saying "We found him. In Canada, 83 miles from the border... that's a 4 days road on foot. Looks like he's been dead for a while..." he did not finish talking before getting to see his bluff paying off. She started crying, hysterical. She looked like she was dying inside, but Saul needed to push on. It pained him to do it, but he had to.

"So, you did help him get away?" he asked.

"Fuck you, Saul. Of course I did. How could I not?" she said not caring is he arrested her for it. Then, a scary thought crossed her head... he was bluffing her. He was fucking bluffing her to admit it. A marine doesn't just die in the wilderness... not a trained marine, not such a good marine... and no fucking way. "Fuck you, Saul. You fu..." he stopped her before she could continue.

"I'm sorry Carrie. I had to do it, I had to make you admit it so that I can help you." he said.

"Bullshit, you want to hunt him down." she cryied "And I failed him..."

"No, you didn't fail him and no... I won't hunt him down. I know he didn't do it, he was framed. For the last 2 years we know we have a mole and it's that mole that framed him." Saul said and got interrupted by Carrie.

"No shit. Why did you insist he was a terrorist?" she asked.

"Would you have trusted me?"

"No." she said.

"I had to make you trust me. Now you don't have a choice..."

"Yeah..." she said.

"I want to catch the mole and once we do that I can help you clear his name. Help me catch the mole and I will help you get him back. I promise." Saul sounded serious.

"Okay. Fine. How do we catch the mole?" she asked.

"I already know who they are..." she interrupted him again.

"They?"

"Yes. Dar Adul and his little assassin Peter Quinn." Carrie's face went all surprised, her jaw dropped a little. Saul continued on explaining.

"When you and Brody were fucking around at that cabin of yours... Estes locked me up, because I found out that Quinn was actually an assassin send to kill Brody, in order to cover up the drone strike. He was stalking you two the entire weekend... because he was under orders from Estes to kill Brody..."

"But he didn't kill Brody..." she said.

"Precisely. He violated a direct order from Estes and didn't kill Brody. Why do you think that is? " Saul asked.

"He needed Brody. He needed somebody to frame and with Brody he already had the tape and the explosives were already in his car... they were loading the car with explosives when we were at the cabin" she started to link it all.

"Exactly, he couldn't kill Brody, but he knew Estes will kill him for not obeying the order." Saul pressed on.

"But he wasn't concerned about Estes, because he knew Estes would die the next day in that explosion." she deduced.

"He just needed to tell Estes something to delay the killing for a day... something like this..." he pressed a button on his laptop and an audio file started playing. As Carrie listened she realised Esters apartment was bugged and they were listening to a conversation between Quinn and Estes, in which Quinn told Estes he would kill him, if he touches Brody.

"Why would Quinn risk his life like that. Estes would have him dead in 2 days after that?" Saul asked.

"Because... because he wasn't afraid of Estes. He knew Estes would die the next day, he just needed to make sure Estes didn't kill Brody until the explosion." Carrie said.

"Yes. But the plot thickens... Quinn is not the only mole. He didn't have the access to important data until a few months ago..."

"But his boss did... Dar Adul... he's an operations director**...**" Carrie said.

"Yes he is...and... we're going to feed him false data and catch the bastard. Are you up for that?"

"Hell yeah..." and a big smiled appeared on Carrie's face. It was the first time from "Goodbye, love." when a little hope appeared. They would catch the bastards and get Quinn to confess to framing Brody... and Saul was on her side and he had Estes job now. But could she really trust him? Was he using her to get both Brody and the moles? And even if they catch Quinn and Adul, could they make Quinn confess?


	4. Chapter 4: Mister Summers

Disclaimer:

I do not own all of these characters, some of them are not mine. I do not pretend to own them, this is just fanfiction and is done because I like this show and am curious if I can write something that other people that like this show would like. This being said… this isn't a Carrie-Brody fanfic, it might seem that way at start, but it isn't. It's not a Carrie-Quinn fanfic either as that is just plain illogical. Please leave as many comment as possible, bad or good. "I'm a big boy… I can take it.".

Author's note:

Sorry of the delay in posting this chapter. I had to help my neighbor moving some stuff and this chapter was a little harder to write than the others. Next chapter will come soon… as I'm in the mood to keep writing :)

Chapter 4: Mister Summers

Mike was coming close to the border. He looked at the IDs Carrie left for him. She had to give him a false identity to make sure he wasn't fallowed. Nobody would want to follow Eric Summers. Nobody knew who Eric Summers was.

He reached the border. A man in uniform came next to his car and Mike opened the window and handed him the papers.

"Hello, mister… " the man looked at the ID card and continued "Summers."

"Hello." Mike said.

"What is your business in Canada?" the man asked.

"Visiting a friend." Mike knew he had to try to look as cool as possible, but it was so damn hard when you're handing out fake IDs. He started tapping on the staring wheel with the fingers of his right hand.

The man saw this and told him "There's no reason to be nervous. Everything seems to be okay… I'm just going to have to check your trunk to make sure everything is in order there too. Sometimes we get a lot of smugglers… "

"Sure. No problem." Mike said as he opened the door. He stepped out of the car, walked towards the back and opened the trunk. The man looked inside, he saw nothing of real importance… a spare tire, a jack, a pair of old boots and a big red bag. He asked Mike to open the bag and Mike complied. Inside the bag there were a few cans of food, some clothes, a video camera and a book. The man picked up the book and opened it. Inside he saw a map with a few signs on it. Mike told him… it was the only map he could find and his wife marked all the cities she had relatives in.

"So, your wife's Canadian, huh?" the man asked.

"Yeah… I met her on holiday." Mike answered.

"Just like you Yankees, coming over here and stealing out women." the man said laughing.

"Yeah." Mike said.

"Have a nice afternood, Mister Summers. You can go now, everything is okay."

He drove a few miles further and stopped. He got out of the car and got the map from the bag. He looked at it and looked for the places Carrie marked. He needed to find some around 80-100 miles from the Border, because that was the likely distance Brody could have traveled on food in seven days. Out of all of Carries hideouts only two matched these conditions and they were fairly close together. So he could check the both out soon.

It took Brody seven days to walk this distance on foot, but Mike could drive it in a few hours. It wouldn't be long now… Mike's only concern was Brody not sticking to Carrie's plan… but that would not be practical for him, so he probably did stick to the plan. Who knew… he'll find out in a few hours. Mike started the engine again and headed north.

* * *

Brody was leaning on the wooden wall of the cabin . This cabin was very close to town and just like the old one was abandoned for years. He decided to venture into town after night fall and try to steal some food, from a shop or something… because he needed actual food. He could no longer keep his strength on what he found around the forest. It wouldn't be long now, the sun was almost down and the light invading throw the windows was beautiful. He stared at it and stared at it… and somehow with all the dust inside the cabin he could actually see the rays of light. This was probably going to be the last beautiful thing he would ever see.

But time passed and it was almost dark now, the beautiful rays of light had disappeard, just like everything else in his life. He was preparing himself to venture into town. Out of Carrie's bag he pulled a sweatshirt, he put it on and the next thing he pulled was a gun, checked if it was loaded and put it behind his back. Then he heard something... it was a car. He hoped it would drive by, but it didn't. He heard the engine stop.

He looked out the window to see what was happening, but it was too dark outside to see anything. Even though he couldn't see he could hear footsteps. He could see a silhouette in the window. It was a man. He was coming straight for the cabin. They must have found him… but why did they only send one man. Probably an assassin… he pulled out his gun from behind his back, gripped it really tight. He wasn't going to take any chances and as soon as the door opened he pulled the trigger. A white light invaded the entire room and the he heard "Fuck… it's me. It's Mike, it's me. " he looked at the man he just shot and it was his old friend Mike.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Fuck. You shot me…" Mike said.

"What are you doing here?" Brody asked again.

"Carrie sent me…"

"Did anybody follow you?" Brody asked concerned.

"No." Mike said.

"You're losing blood." Brody realized Mike didn't have a lot of time. "I need to get you to a hospital, now." He said.

"No." Mike said, but his voice already sounded painful. "Look at this." He said and handed Brody the video camera.

"I'll watch it later. Now we need to get you to a hospital. There's a town nearby. Grab my shoulder."

"No." Mike said.

"Listen to me… I need somebody to look out for my family. I'm not going to let you die… I'll take you to the hospital and then get away as fast as I can…"

"Fine…" Mike said relived he was actually going to get medical attention. He didn't really wanted Brody to leave him like that…

"Okay." Brody said and pulled Mike to the car.

"So… how are the kids?" Brody asked Mike as he was driving to the hospital.

"Dana was a little upset. She said you actually wanted to blow yourself up last year."

"Yeah… it happens…." Brody took a short break and continued "and Chris?"

"He hasn't been talking much. So…"

"Yeah…" Brody said as he turned the stearing wheel a full turn to the right and continued "So how's she holding up?" Brody asked.

"Well… I moved in…" Mike said

"I mean Carrie."

"Oh… she's fine." Mike answered.

"Fine? Is that all that you can tell me?" Brody asked looking back at Mike for a split second.

"I met her for 10 minutes. What do you want me to tell you?" Mike asked.

"She looked okay?" Brody said as he kept on driving.

"Yeah…" Mike said to which Brody replied with "Okay."

He parked the car and helped Mike into the hospital. Then he yelled for help, a few nurses came really fast and took Mike away. Then a nurse came and asked him what had happened.

"Hunting accident." he said.

"How?" the nurse asked.

"He shot himself. Look I really need to go to the bath room… can you please point me in the right direction?"

The nurse showed him where the bath room was. He walked in, entered a cabin and pulled out the video camera. He opened it and played the only video it had. He saw Carrie's face appear on the small screen, she looked so beautiful… maybe because he missed her… she told him Saul figured it out and that he needed to stop following her map… then she said she missed him and that was it. The video was over.

He walked out of the bathroom and went towards the exit out of the hospital, but just as soon as he walked out… he found himself surrounded by the police. He raised his hand in plain sight, to show he's not hostile and a few policemen came and checked him, took his gun from behind his waist and arrested him.


	5. Chapter 5: Plots and schemes

Disclaimer:

I do not own all of these characters, some of them are not mine. I do not pretend to own them, this is just fanfiction and is done because I like this show and am curious if I can write something that other people that like this show would like. This being said… this isn't a Carrie-Brody fanfic, it might seem that way at start, but it isn't. It's not a Carrie-Quinn fanfic either as that is just plain illogical. Please leave as many comment as possible, bad or good. "I'm a big boy… I can take it.".

Author's note:

Sorry for the delay, but this chapter took longer to make, due to the fact it's bigger than the others. And I really wanted to get the dialogue right, because it could have been really easy for me to fuck the dialogue up and I wanted to be extra safe I don't do that. Especially not this chapter. I hope I got it right, or at lease close enough… I guess the reviews will tell me… so please post reviews as they help he get better. Remember . "I'm a big boy… I can take it.".

Chapter 5: Plots and schemes

The door shot behind him. Brody looked at him, he was a short man with black hair and brown eyes. His nose was a little bent to his left side.

The man pulled out a chair and sat down at the table, across Brody.

"Well, well… it seems we went to that hospital to catch a possible shooter, but we actually caught ourself an international terrorist. Isn't that right Mr. Brody?"

Brody didn't answer. He just looked at the man. Seeing he's not going to get an answer the man continued…

"We've contacted the CIA. They're sending someone to pick you up. You'll be escorted to the border by the Canadian police and at the border they will be giving you to the FBI. " the man said.

"Who are they sending?" Brody asked, hoping it would be Carrie.

"I don't know for sure, a mister Quinn or Queen. I can't remember exactly… I have it written down somewhere" the man said.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Brody asked.

"So I see you already know your future escort…" the man concluded.

"Yeah. He we're close friends… he stabbed me once." Brody said with a small grin on his face.

"Well, Mr. Brody… I kinda have work to do, but I can't pass on the opportunity to talk to a terrorist of your prestige. So I guess you'll be seeing a little bit of me in here while we wait for Mr. Queen."

"Quinn." Brody said.

* * *

Carrie opened her wallet to pay for the gas she had just put in her car. Her cellphone ringed and she answered it. It was Saul.

"They found him." He said.

"How?" Carrie asked.

"Brody." Saul said as if obvious.

"No. I mean who's they?"

"The canadian police. How else?" Saul asked.

"Shit!" Carrie yelled.

"I sent Quinn to pick him up." Saul continued.

"What the fuck, Saul?" Carrie exclaimed.

"Carrie listen to…" Saul got interrupted.

"No! You listen to me. You send me to pick him up! No Quinn. Call Quinn back right now." Carrie yelled.

"That's not gonna happen, Carrie." Saul said calmly.

"Why not?" Carrie asked in an angry fashion.

"Because I can't trust you not to run away with him." Saul said calmly again.

"I won't!" Carrie said.

"I can't trust you on this, Carrie!" Saul said. "You two are like moth to a flame… " Saul continued calmly… "but, I do want you to go to Canada…"

"What? Why?" Carrie asked.

"Think about it. This is the perfect trap for Quinn. We just need Brody in on it…" Saul said.

"And how the fuck do you propose we get him on it?" Carrie asked.

"Quinn didn't leave yet… and he won't for another few hours. I have him otherwise occupied…" Saul said. He continued calmly "You need to get there before him and talk to Brody. We need to get Quinn to confess everything to Brody and we need to tape him."

"Why would Quinn confess anything to Brody?" Carrie asked.

"Oh, he will… trust me on this Carrie, he will." Saul said and then close the call.

Carrie got in the car and rushed as fast as she could to the CIA headquarters. She was finally going to see Brody again, finally… but he was going to be arrested and probably convicted, if Quinn didn't confess.

* * *

The man came back into the room where Brody was kept, handcuffed to a desk. He looked at Brody and Brody addressed him.

"You know… I feel our relationship is in an awkward position, Mr. Policeman. You know my name, but all I know about you is that you're a Mr. Policeman…" Brody said with that grin from earlier on his face.

"You can call me Lucas." the detective said.

Brody didn't answer he just grinned at the detective Lucas, who continued… "Looks like we have a change of plans. It seems the CIA is sending in an expert in interrogations to talk to you, before Mr. Quinn can pick you off. Why is that Mr. Brody?" the man asked.

"How the fuck should I know?" Brody answered.

"Well… you seem to know a little about these people they're sending here. I for one don't like this. The CIA, a foreign agency, sends these people here and I have to accept it due to international treaties?! How is that fair… how can I do my job, with all this security threats being sent here?" detective Lucas seemed genuinely irritated.

"What's his name?" Brody asked.

"Her name" detective Lucas said "They said it was Claire Martin. Do you know her?"

"No…" Brody said, but then he realized Claire Martin, actually had the same initial with Carrie… so it was probably a code. Then again that could just be wishful thinking.

"Well… I get the feeling she's gonna be here real soon. It looks like she wants some face time with you before Mr. Quinn gets here to pick you up." Detective Lucas said.

"How'd you figure that out?" Brody asked.

"I don't belive you." Detective Lucas said.

"What don't you belive?" Brody asked.

"I think you know her…"

"Claire Martin… never heard of her..." Brody said and continued "So tell me detective Lucas, will you be watching in on my interrogation?" Brody asked.

"Why? You concerned I'm gonna ease drop you're conversation with miss Martin?" the detective asked sarcastically, then continued "and you want me to think you don't know her?"

"I'm actually more concerned for my life… these Claire Martin women could be an assassin sent to kill me." Brody said.

* * *

Carrie got out of the jet plane. She was in Canada, but she still had a one hour drive to get to where they held Brody.

It didn't take long and she rented a car and went towards the town she needed to go to. She was getting emotional… she was going to see him again, not for a long time… but she was going to see him again. She missed him… she wanted to feel herself in his arms. Strange emotion for her, she never felt like that, but she did now. Somehow this strange, deranged, damaged marine had found a way into her strange, deranged, damaged hearth.

Saul gave her some contraptions to assure her privacy with Brody as they could not let the Canadian police hear the entire plan to capture Quinn, but maybe she could use them to get a kiss, or a hug, or something from him.

With these thoughts in mind, she didn't even realize as time had passed and she found herself parked near the building Brody was in. She sighed, stopped the engine and got out of the car.

* * *

Detective Lucas was looking at Brody and trying to understand how a clearly intelligent, decent man like the one standing before him could actually be a demented terrorist. It just goes to show how much appearances can mislead.

The door opened and a young women walked in.

"Miss Claire Martin is here, Mr. Lucas." The girl said.

"I'm coming."

Detective Lucas got up from his chair, took a final look at Brody and said "See you in an hour, or two. Then you can tell me, if you know Miss Martin."

"Yeah…" Brody said in a low voice and looked at detective Lucas walk out the door.

The young girl took him to Carrie. She extended her hand to shake the detective's. He took the hand and shook it.

"Detective Martin Lucas" he said.

"Claire Martin." Carrie introduced herself.

"So, Miss Martin, I understand you're here to interrogate the terrorist." the detective said.

Carrie's face want a little straight when she heard the word "terrorist", but then she went back to normal. "Yeah… can I see him?" she asked.

"Sure. Right this way, miss Martin." He said as he took her to a door. It was a metallic door, no doubt an interrogation room designed to keep prisoners in.

She walked into the room and saw Brody. Her face gave away a huge smile she could just not mask no matter how hard she tried. She closed the door behind her and put some sort of locking mechanism on the door.

Then she pulled out a contraption from her purse and put it on the table.

"What is that?" Brody asked.

"That…" Carrie said as she took Brody's hands "… is what allows me to do this…" she said as she opened his handcuffs "… and this…" she continued by kissing him.

"I missed you." Brody said looking into her eyes.

"I missed you too… but we don't have a lot of time…" Carrie said.

"What? No sex?" Brody asked.

"I'm afraid no." Carrie said smiling and pulling her hair back behind her ear.

"And here I was hoping we could try interrogation room sex." He said while she smiled "I mean… don't get me wrong the car sex was good and the cabin sex was… well that was good too… but interrogation room sex… now that's been one of my all time fantesies."

Carrie smiled. She did not realize how much she missed his jokes, his way of looking at things.

"Yeah, I know, right?" Carrie said continuing his joke.

"You do?" Brody asked.

"But seriously, now, we don't have a lot of time. Quinn will be here in a few hours to pick you up." Carrie said.

"Yeah… I heard. What's up with that?" he asked.

"Well… he's the mole. He framed you with the bombing and…" Brody interrupted her.

"Wait? Quinn's the mole?"

"Yeah" Carrie said then continued with a joke "It kinda caught me by surprise. I thought he was cute, I wanted to ask him out." She said in a joking fashion.

"Ha, ha." he answered to her joke.

"You know Estes actually wanted him to kill you." She said.

"No… I was not aware of that. Although at our last weekend at the cabin, I kinda got the feeling somebody was aiming at my head, this one time I was praying." He said.

"Yeah… he was stalking us." Carrie told him.

"So… why is he picking me up?" Brody asked.

"I want you to get him to confess and record him." She told him.

"How the fuck should I do that?" he asked.

"I don't know… find a way. You're life kinda depends on it… our life depends on it." She said as she grabbed his hand. "If you get him to confess" she said "then that life we almost had together, it can come true after all." She said and looked into his eyes.

It was so good to see her again, to see her smile, so full of hope. It gave him hope and god dammit he was going to get that fucking Quinn to confess.


End file.
